Open Window
by fairytail dreamer
Summary: E/B: Eclipse: One shot: What happened after Edward broke Bellas truck so she couldnt see Jake, see what she would do for him to make it up to her. Seasoned with very mild lemons! My first Twilight FF so please let me know what you think.


_**A/N: Ok this is my first ever Twilight FF so please let me know what you think; it means a lot to me. It's just a one shot but may be expanded on if people think I should go further.**_

**Open Window**

"_Shut your window if you want me to stay away tonight. I'll understand"_

These were his parting words before I climbed back out of my truck stomping all the way back to my bedroom.

Who does he think he is? He makes me so mad sometimes. Really, does breaking my truck sound like the mind of a normal man? Who am I kidding; he's anything but normal but at the same time really, come on. Looking at my window I close it shut and see the glass shake. No way is he getting in her tonight, over my dead/vampire body.

Ahh the frustration I feel right now. I feel like a small child who has been giving a telling off. He may be over a hundred years old but he needs to get in touch with the 21st centaury. Jake is my friend, he would bring no harm to me; I survived last time didn't I?

Jake was the one person that made me feel alive when Edward had been selfish enough to desert me when he thought it was the best for me. The boy seemed oblivious sometimes to the things I needed. I needed him and he left and I need to see my friend and he won't let me.

Looking out the window I see nothing but the blackness of the night. Edward will be outside, he will wait there in the hope I open my window. Well he will be waiting a long time. I don't know when I will let the anger I feel the now fade. Right now I don't care.

Walking up to my window I look out to see if I can see him, I can't. Some how I know he can see me though. I pull at the curtain's I never seem to close and block any view into my room, he has ears, he can work with that.

I change and prepare for my bed. I lie down and pull the covers over me and turn off my light and pray sleep will come to me, though I can't feel it coming with the rage rushing through my body. I lay tossing and turning for the good part of an hour and realize that it's not going to come.

Stupid boy, why did he have to go that far? Concern for my safety is laughable when I'm going to see Jake, he's the only other person I trust completely and who can actually keep me safe. I'm probably more of a danger to myself in my own bedroom than with Jake.

Moving to the window I swither weather or not to look outside to see if I can see him. But then he will know he's got me, that I'm thinking of him. Though he most likely realized I can't sleep and can hear me moving around my room. Oh this boy is infuriating, suffocating and I love him. Maybe we were destine to meet due to the fact were able to drive each other to distraction equally.

Letting out a sigh I open the curtain's a small amount of light flitters out the transparent square coming from my side lamp. He must be able to see me again. He knows I'm looking for him in the dark, its no use, I can see little from the glow of the few dotted street lights. He will know I'm still mad at him but I feel a pull in his direction, feeling the need of his arms so I can sleep. I open the window and sit on the edge of my bed in the hope he is still outside waiting for me to open the window. I look back out to the darkness and there is nothing, he must be gone. My eyes drop to my lap and I turn my body and crawl back up to the top of the bed and turn off my light.

Resting back down I jump with the fright as I see Edward standing next to the window frame with the moonlight hitting off of his face and the top of his shirt clad chest.

"I thought you weren't coming back." I whispered and annoyed at myself that I let him know I wanted to see him.

"I didn't think I would see you until school." He replied. "It was for your own safety, Bella."

A snort. "We'll I don't care, Jake is my friend and I wanted to see him, he would keep me safe." All this talk of my 'own safety' annoys me again.

"It's not safe to be around a mongrel like him." He snorted back.

"I don't care, I don't care, I don't care." I whispered out in a low tone trying not to disturb Charlie but at the same time get the message across to Edward.

"You're acting like a child, Bella."

"Sorry if I'm not over the hill like yourself." I fire back.

"Perhaps it's best that I leave, before you waken Charlie." Edward suggested.

"Why not, you're good at it." I spit at him, instantly regretting it when I see his face. The look on his face fell, you could see pain written all over him, I had hurt him with an easy cheap shot. He filled me with rage by taking my car to pieces for my 'safety', worrying about me and here I was, as Edward said, acting like a child.

He sighed looking out the window, up at the full bright moon in the sky and you could see the battle of him wanting to say something, wanting to leave and also wanting to stay. He stood quiet for a moment. This was my time to speak but I couldn't find the words to take back the hurt.

"I should go, Love. You are still mad at me. We can talk about this in the morning." He let out simply waiting for me to agree.

Jumping from my position I grab at his cold hand and try to pull him toward me. Solid as a rock as he stands, not moving an inch. "No." I try in a pleading voice, for him to know I never meant what I said.

"Perhaps it is for the best for tonight, that I let you calm down." His words infuriating me more but only makes me want him to stay.

I stand up looking at him and hold myself against him. He stands still, his arms by his side his face looking back up at the moon. "I didn't mean it."

"Mean what?" he enquires.

"What I said, about leaving…" My grip of him tightens as I let my head rest on his hard chest. "I love you." I whisper out feeling unsure of the use of my words but knowing I meant it.

"I love you." He replied softly in my ear as I felt his sweet breath return to my face and his strong arms around my body.

"I'm still annoyed though." I let out a little apprehensively.

A light laugh omitting from his mouth "I know you are."

"Make it up to me." I demand.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asked.

"Kiss me." I plead, knowing I need to feel his lips on mine just so I can check that he isn't too mad at me, and so he know just exactly how mad at him I am.

He leans down slowly and gives me the most chaste kiss I've ever received from him, it last a small moment but isn't enough to satisfy me. I look up wanting more, knowing; he kisses me again lasting ever so slightly longer this time.

I've had enough of being gentle; I pull myself up on his marble and crash into his lips into a searing kiss running my tongue against his hoping for entrance. He pulls away knowing what I'm up too. Looking at me in the eyes he knows I'm pushing him deliberately and I don't care if he knows.

"Let me forgive you, and forgive me." I pled with him.

"Love, I have nothing to forgive you for." I gaze into his black eyes and see that he believes his own words. How dare he. I want him to be mad for the words I used, that I believe he is good at leaving me. "What you say is true." He looked down from my eyes, once again feeling the pain wash across him as his body stiffens at his own thoughts.

"Your wrong." I correct. "But let me forgive you." I reach up once again to kiss him, Edward careful not to let me get to close. I break away pulling him to the bed. "Lie with me?" I ask.

A nod and he follows me to the bed and lies out before I stretch along the length of him pulling myself closer resting my head on his chest, his hand playing in my hair. He begins to speak "How do I get you to forgive me?"

I look into his eyes "Love me." I hope.

Jolting up from his position he sits on the bed "Bella, this is not a game." He spoke with a hard edge. "What are you trying to do to me?"

"Just show me that I made the right decision." I ask.

"The decision is yours; if you choose Jake I can not stop you. If you wish for him I will leave you be and you will never have to see me again."

"But I want you, I need you. You _are_ my decision. But you keep yourself back from me and you don't let me see my friends, I'm lonely and I need to be close to you, for you to show me it wasn't a mistake, that you want to be with me too.

"You are all I want, Bella but be reasonable-"

"Be reasonable." I mocked. Oh god those words again. "I know Edward, I know. I have faith in you though, you won't hurt me."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Kiss me." I demanded again. His mouth embracing mine, his tongue tracing along the curve of the bottom lip. We battle it out across the planes of each others mouths taking all I can from him before he becomes all too aware.

I pull back bringing him with me as I reach my pillow though his hand is there to cradle my head down to the soft safety. I run my still hand across his shoulder to the back of his hair as I fist the rust colour hair in my palm. He pauses for a brief moment pulling back as he notices the air hitch in the back of my throat. "Don't stop." I beg of him as he looks me in the eyes.

"I'm not safe." He whispers as I look into his black eyes knowing he is thirsty.

"Yes you are, you love me." I try to connect our kiss again.

Pulling back "It's not enough." He debates.

"It is." I mumble as I make our lips meet together again and he complies.

He kisses me with depth and passion until I struggle for breath. He pulls away once again. "You mustn't push me like that." He complains.

"You said you would make it up to me." I remind him.

"Yes, but not to kill you." He sits up on the bed next to me. I begin to play with the edge of his shirt as he continues to talk about me trying to get my self killed blah blah blah… Gently I open the first button of his shirt and slowly continue as he sits there watching me. He doesn't stop me so I continue, I'm starting to get to _that_ line, I'll be scolded shortly but I still chance it.

His shirt buttons are open all the way up and he just looks at me knowing all to well what my next move is though still continues to do nothing about it. Maybe he believes what I say, that he loves me to much to kill me.

My hands run up his cold chest below the shirt material before my hands part in opposite directions pushing each side of the shirt off his shoulders "Bella…" he calls my name, I still continue to push it off ignoring his call for me.

"Love…" he tries this time as I fight off his shirt, his solid arms stopping me from doing so.

"Stop being difficult." I tell him off.

A crooked smile forming on his face "I'm the one being difficult?" he asks.

"Just let me take it off." I ask of him, his body relaxing letting me slide it off of his arms. My hand gently sweeps down his chest feeling the cool definition.

"You are going to be the death of me." He growled out.

I smile up to him sweetly, well I try, so not for him to see that I'm about to push him to his limits. "Well least you know you that you had lived." I tease.

I pull myself into his chest locking my arms around his neck breathing him in then kissing his lips again. He pushes me back into the bed as his weight pushes me into the mattress.

He moves down my neck leaving a trial of cold wet kisses and I bask in the unusual sensation as he works down to my collar bone. His hand runs smoothly over my stomach as he holds himself steady with his other hand. His hand slides below the material of my top and he touches my flesh making me tremble. From this reaction he almost becomes frenzied as he laces me with more passionate kisses and grasps at my hip, pulling me closer into him.

I let my leg slide up along the outside of his thigh, gently easing up to the direction of his hip in a bid to feel him closer to me. Suddenly he jumps back off me and stands up next to the window catching his breath leaving me slightly shaken at taking his presence away from me like that.

"Come back to me." I whisper.

Bending beside the bed he picks up his shirt. "I'm too thirsty, I don't trust myself."

"Well I won't forgive you." I challenge him. "Not till you make it up to me properly."

I see the look in his eyes but I see the fight in them stop as he begins to talk "Fine, I won't risk your safety." He's standing still on this one. Damn.

I try to take the shirt out of his hand but it is no use. His stony grip keeps it in his grasp before slipping it back over his shoulders and fastening the buttons back up.

"I need you." I whimper out in one last plea.

"I need you too, but I need you alive more." He kisses my lips and pulls me close into him. "We'll practice another time." He smiles sweetly at me and it makes my heart melt.

I nod against him in agreement. His hand begins to play with my hair once again.

"Stay with me? I ask him.

"Of course." He lies out on the bed and wraps the covers around my body to keep me warm and holds me tight.

I begin to feel tired in his arms and feel my self relaxing. "I still haven't forgiven you." I whisper out a reminder.

He lets out a little laugh "I know. I will make it up to you, I promise."

"I love you." I remind him.

"I love you too, Bella." He replies as he soothes me gently caressing the back of my head with is hand.

My anger has subsided and I no longer want to wrap my hands around his neck. He is the love of my life, my soul mate, my friend, my companion, my protector, my pain on the ass and I love him undoubtedly.

_**A/N: Please review and let me know if it was good or bad – anything at all let me know – also if I should try another one.**_

_**FD **_

_**xx**_


End file.
